


Need

by mjduncan



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, smutshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjduncan/pseuds/mjduncan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutshot set in my usual A/O 'verse sometime after the epilogue from These Are Days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Dislcaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in these works, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As these works are an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, they constitute fair use. References to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

A knock on her office door drew Alex's attention away from the impossibly bland bureau report she was trying to focus on reading. It was late on a Friday and she knew that she should have left the office already, but the end of the month meant that there were pages of paperwork that required her signature and she was loathe to scribble her name on anything she hadn't at least skimmed over. "Come in!" The door was already opening as she finished speaking that second syllable, and she smiled when she saw Olivia's head poke through the gap.

Even after all these years, the sight of Alex behind a desk, black framed glasses firmly in place, blouse unbuttoned to reveal a hint of white lace, blonde hair immaculate despite the late hour, made Olivia's heart skip a beat, and she hoped that feeling never left her. She smirked as she slipped inside Alex's office and closed the door after herself. "Evening, Counselor. Rumor has it you're going to pull one of those all-nighters you're famous for."

Alex recognized the playful twinkle in her wife's eyes and could not resist playing along. "I was certainly considering it, Captain. I have a stack of reports to turn in to Liz, and she will have my head if they're not on her desk by eight a.m. on Monday."

"Yes, well, it's eight p.m. on Friday, and I happen to know that your wife would very much like to take advantage of the child-free home you have this weekend."

The news that the boys weren't at home, tucked safely into their beds on the fourth floor was a surprise to Alex, and she arched a perfectly-sculpted brow at her wife. "Child-free?"

Olivia nodded. "Indeed. Their Uncles Adam and Paul have taken them up to Boston for the weekend to go to a Red Sox game and to spend some time with their cousins. But, you know, if you would rather stay here…" Her voice trailed off and she shrugged. "Your choice."

Finally giving up the ruse, Alex laughed throatily and shook her head. "What do you have in mind?" she asked as she pushed herself to her feet and began shoving what was left of her paperwork into her briefcase.

Olivia's eyes grew dark as she rounded the desk to stand in front of Alex. Knowing that they had the weekend to themselves had her libido already thrumming expectantly, and she licked her lips as she reached out to tenderly cradle the blonde's face in her palm. Work schedules and the kids had wreaked havoc on their love life lately, and she wanted nothing more than to spend the next forty-eight hours worshipping every inch of Alex's glorious body. "So many things," she whispered.

"Jesus, Liv," Alex murmured, leaning into Olivia's touch as her eyes dropped to the brunette's lips.

The kiss started slow, a chaste clasping of lips, but it wasn't long before it became something more. A promise of more. It wasn't a "hello" kiss, or a "how was your day" kiss. It was a kiss that said "I want you", "I need you", "My god, do I love you". Tongues stroked together with a quiet hunger, sliding, swooping, probing as Olivia gently guided Alex back against her desk.

Alex leaned back against her desk, welcoming the familiar press of Olivia's body against her own, and hummed approvingly at the feeling of the brunette's left hand sliding over her stomach to cover her right breast. A strong thigh sliding between her own had her adjusting her stance, and she smiled when Olivia began rocking slowly against her. The hand on her jaw had slipped to the back of her neck, long fingers tangling in her hair, holding her in place, and she gave herself over to the delicious feeling of not being in control.

A low growl rumbled in the back of Olivia's throat when Alex's hands landed on her ass, squeezing, tugging, urging her forward, and she smiled as she pulled back just far enough to whisper, "You're sure?" Though she was not at all opposed to taking Alex in her office, it had not been her intention and she was more than willing to wait until they were home to continue things.

Alex squeezed Olivia's ass again and rolled her hips beseechingly. She had no doubt that they would make love many times that weekend, but right now she just wanted to fuck. She wanted to feel Olivia's fingers inside her, pumping, thrusting, curling, making her bite her lip to try and keep from screaming. She wanted to feel Olivia's lips against her throat, dull teeth nipping lightly at the sensitive spot beneath her ear that always drove her wild. "Oh yes."

Blue eyes, dark as a storm-tossed sea at midnight told Olivia exactly what it was Alex wanted, and she moaned. "Fuck, Alex."

Alex grinned and nodded. "Yes please."

"Baby, the things you do to me," Olivia murmured, her eyes fluttering closed as she claimed Alex's lips in a deep, passionate kiss. She pinched the nipple she'd been stroking idly with her thumb, and felt herself clench at the needy whimper the touch elicited from Alex. She did it again, harder this time, and sucked on Alex's lower lip as she gave the captured bud a playful tweak. "Hands on the edge of your desk, Counselor."

Content in knowing that Olivia would take care of her, Alex did not hesitate to submit. The wood was warm beneath her hands, and her eyes rolled back in her head when the Olivia's mouth dropped to her throat. Adrenaline surged through her with every button Olivia opened on her shirt, and she swallowed thickly when it was pushed down off her shoulders until it was hanging from her wrists like linen manacles.

The DA's office was always kept cool enough that it was comfortable when wearing a suit, and Alex's skin erupted in goosebumps as the cool air washed over her. The very understandable fear of being caught made her stomach flutter, and she groaned at the feeling of Olivia's blunt nails scratching their way up her sides.

Olivia smiled and teased the sensitive spot on Alex's throat with the tip of her tongue as her hands met in the valley between the attorney's breasts. "I love this bra, sweetie," she murmured as she pinched the front-clasp open. She bit her lip as she looked down at Alex's now exposed torso. Toned and trim despite carrying triplets, she knew that she would never tire of looking at her. She ran her fingers around the outside of Alex's breasts and up to her shoulders, slowly guided the blonde's bra straps down her arms to her wrists where her shirt sleeves were bunched.

Peaked, dusky nipples begged for attention, and Olivia licked her lips as she leaned down to take one in her mouth. The bud swelled against her tongue as she sucked at it, and she hummed softly as she captured it between her teeth and pulled back, stretching it to its limit before letting it go with a wet pop. She did the same to Alex's other breast, and then smiled as she admired her handiwork. "Beautiful."

The pleased smile tweaking Olivia's lips and the hungry look burning in her eyes made Alex's panties grow almost uncomfortably wet, and she shifted needfully against the desk. "Liv."

"Alex," Olivia teased, smirking as she ran her hands down over Alex's hips. Her fingers skated over the smooth fabric of the attorney's pencil skirt, and her smile turned wolfish when her fingertips dipped beneath the hem. She leaned in and kissed Alex teasingly, drawing Alex into her and then pulling way to flick her tongue over the blonde's lips as her hands worked slowly higher, Alex's skirt bunching up around her wrists as she lifted it. The feeling of lace made her pause for only a heartbeat, and she groaned as she stopped teasing and pushed Alex's skirt completely out of the way so she could see.

She smiled at the sight of Alex's long legs encased in sheer stockings, black lace wrapping seductively around the top of her thighs. Alex's panties were a barely-there thong that Olivia loved to take off of her, and Olivia had to bite her tongue to keep from whimpering.

Pleased by Olivia's reaction, Alex smiled and asked, "See something you like?"

"Love," Olivia corrected, her voice rough with desire as she wasted no time flicking the garter clasps open. She loved looking at Alex in sexy lingerie, but she didn't want to look right then. She wanted to touch. To taste. To claim. She kneeled in front of Alex as she pulled the attorney's panties down over her legs, and she leaned into to run a tongue through dripping folds as she reattached the garter straps to Alex's stockings. Those were definitely staying.

"Mine," she purred as she painted a firm lick over Alex's clit.

Alex's breath caught in her throat, her grip on her desk tightening as her hips canted forward, begging for more. "All yours, Liv."

"All mine," Olivia husked as she pushed herself to her full height and leaned-in to capture Alex's lips in a deep, probing kiss. Her left hand kneaded Alex's right breast in time with each swoop and swirl of their tongues, and she ran her right up and down the blonde's inner thigh, teasing her with the promise of more.

But teasing wasn't what either of them wanted, and Olivia soon slid her hand higher. Arousal, warm and slick surrounded her fingertips as she spread Alex open, and she was not sure which of them groaned louder when she eased two fingers inside her.

There would be time later to make love. To take things slow and worship. But this was not that time, and her thrusts slowly picked up speed until she was driving herself as hard and deep into Alex as she possibly could. She knew Alex would try and keep quiet, and she wanted to make her scream. The floor was empty, nobody could overhear them, and she wanted to hear Alex let go as orgasm ripped through her.

Shirt sleeves and bra bunched at her wrists, skirt pushed up over her hips, Alex moaned softly as Olivia's mouth blazed a hot trail over her jaw to her pulse point. She whimpered when Olivia sucked hard on the sensitive spot, no doubt leaving a mark, as the fingers inside her curled, dragging over hidden ridges and the heel of Olivia's hand smacked against her clit. Every thrust sent her flying higher, and it wasn't long before she felt the familiar white-hot heat of her impending orgasm spread through her stomach and upper thighs.

Olivia could tell by the way each thrust was requiring more effort that Alex was close, and she moaned softly as she dragged her lips over the curve of Alex's jaw to husk against her ear, "Come for me, Alex."

"Jesus," Alex gasped.

Encouraged by Alex's breathy exhalation, Olivia redoubled her efforts, thrusting harder, faster, until the muscles in her forearm burned with exertion and the quiet moans that had been escaping Alex became louder and louder until there was no doubt that, were somebody walking by the bureau chief's office, that they would hear. "You are so beautiful like this," she murmured against Alex's ear as she continued to fuck her.

"Oh god," Alex moaned.

"Just like that, Alex," Olivia murmured, driving herself as deep as she possibly could and grinding the heel of her hand against Alex's clit.

It was that last long, hard grind of Olivia's hand against her that sent Alex flying, and she could not have contained the scream that was torn from her throat had she wanted to. Her entire body curled around Olivia's hand as she trembled and shook, and she wasn't even aware of the fact that her hands had left the edge of her desk to wrap around Olivia's shoulders as she rode out her release.

Eventually, the tremors subsided, and Alex let out a shaky breath as she fell into Olivia. "My god, babe."

Olivia smiled and tenderly pulled her fingers from their warm sheath. "I love you."

"Love you too," Alex whispered, eyes closed and blindly searching for Olivia's lips with her own. She hummed when Olivia kissed her gently, and sighed when they eventually broke apart. "The boys are really gone all weekend?"

"They are," Olivia confirmed with a small nod. She smiled and covered Alex's breasts with her hands, her thumbs stroking boldly over pebbled nipples.

Alex licked her lips and smiled. "Awesome."

Olivia laughed. "Indeed, Counselor."

**Author's Note:**

> I recently wrote/published my debut novel. It's called Second Chances, and you can find it on Amazon.com in the kindle store. I have posted a link to its listing on my profile page if you're interested in checking it out.


End file.
